Pneuma
Pneuma is a special Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She is the combined true form of both deuteragonists Pyra and Mythra. Pneuma is the original name of Pyra and Mythra's Aegis, although only the Architect refers that name. She embodies the true power of the Aegis. To activate Pneuma, Rex must first have both a full party gauge and max affinity with Pyra or Mythra during battle. From there, the player must press the R button followed by the X button. On activation, Rex is unable to switch to another Blade until her gauge is depleted, signified by her Blade icon slowly becoming greyed out. She grants a number of advantages to Rex and the rest of the party. Her most notable ability is being able to choose any combo route and perform Blade specials for any element. Story Pneuma, alongside Ontos and Logos, were the three cores of the Trinity Processor used by Klaus aboard the First Low Orbit Station to create Alrest. When rebuilding the world, Klaus repurposed the cores into the Aegises. The Aegises were tasked with collecting data from the Blades and then redistributing said information to help them adapt and evolve. All information collected by the Aegises are passed onto the Architect. Amalthus, with a strong hatred for the world, one day climbed the World Tree in hopes of meeting the Architect and seeking answers. When he arrived at Elysium, he found it empty. As proof of his deed, he took the cores of Pneuma and Logos back to Alrest. Upon arriving in Indol, he awoke Logos, who became known as Malos. Inundated by Amalthus hatred of the world, Malos set out to destroy the world. Amalthus searched for a Driver capable enough to awaken Pneuma's Core Crystal and stop Malos. Addam, the Hero of Torna, eventually awakened Mythra and defeated Malos. Even Addam could not wield Pneuma's true power, so to protect the sword, he and Pyra sealed Pneuma's Aegis Sword away deep inside of Spirit Crucible Elpys. He then tasked Azurda with guarding Fonsett Village, home to the entrance of Elpys. After Jin defeats Rex and takes Pyra at Genbu Crown, King Eulogimenos mentions the Tantalese book containing evidence of the third Aegis Sword. Azurda then leads the party back to Fonsett Village and inside of Spirit Crucible Elpys. At the Vault of Heroes at the end of Elpys, endless Phantasms of Addam challenge the party. Addam's spirit recognizes Rex as the man he has been waiting for and talks to him in a vision in the fields of Elysium. He mentions that to become Pyra and Mythra's true Driver, he must take on all of her burdens. Pneuma's sword is then presented to Rex. After he touches it, he receives a brief vision of Klaus' experiment before the sword disintegrates from his hand. The party eventually meets Jin and Malos at the Gotrock Oracle Ruins at the Cliffs of Morytha, where Malos hands over an unconscious Pyra. Rex and the party attempt to fight the duo, though Pyra and Mythra beg Rex to give up and reach Elysium without them. Rex claims that he won't break his promise, and after a brief vision in the Aion Hangar, he summons the third Aegis Sword. Pyra reawakens as Pneuma and gives Rex a similar outfit to hers. Pneuma's power allows her and Rex to match speeds with Jin and easily take him down. Malos then summons Ophion, and Pneuma summons Siren in response. A battle between the Artifices destroys the cliff and sends the party and Jin beneath the Cloud Sea to the Land of Morytha. Pneuma uses her power to temporarily heal Jin and discovers that he is a Flesh Eater. Afterwards, she opens the path up to the World Tree, though she claims it was instinctual. Upon reaching the exterior of the World Tree, Amalthus uses Fan la Norne's Core Crystal to control Mythra and the Titans into destroying Torna and the World Tree. With the help of Poppi, Pneuma uses her power to destroy Indol's amplification towers. She later uses her power to battle both Jin and Amathus at Megrez Gateway. As the party meets Klaus, he addresses Pyra as Pneuma, the first time her name is officially stated. He reveals that upon seeing that the new humans were no different from the past, he lost faith in the world. For this reason, he did not stop Amalthus from taking Pneuma and Logos back to Alrest. However, he reveals a change of heart after seeing the unique bond between Rex and Pneuma and gives Pneuma all of Elysium's authorizations. He explains that the Aegises draw their Power from the Conduit and that with his other half's death, the Conduit would disappear, leaving Pneuma powerless. The party then goes to stop Malos. Rex and Pneuma are able to defeat Artifice Aion and Malos by directing Siren's particle cannon into the Aegis Sword and attacking with it. The attack damages Malos' Core Crystal, and he soon dies. With the Conduit's disappearance, the space elevator begins to break apart, meaning the World Tree would collapse onto Alrest. She tells the party that a control room that could activate rocket boosters to prevent this. This ends up being a ruse; Pneuma must use the last of Artifice Aion's power to destroy the World Tree. She convinces Poppi to not help Rex come with her and gives her Core Crystal to Rex so that he could live on. She also allowed Azurda to return to his Titan form so that the party would survive the trip back to Alrest. As the party escapes, she reactivates Aion and is seemingly killed in the explosion. Abilities Once Pneuma is unlocked, she has 50/50 resistances and the field skills Agronomy, Keen Eye, and Focus, as well as a weaker weapon. After that, she loses the field skills but gains a better weapon and better resistances. Pneuma does not have an accessible affinity chart - she is locked to E rank Trust and she cannot be equipped with Aux Cores. Her Physical/Ether resistances are the highest in the game, at 60/60. Specials * Lv. 1 - Starburst - Blast a merciless siren beam through enemies. * Lv. 2 - Radiant Flare - Attack hostiles with a light-speed attack * Lv. 3 - Genesis Saber - Pierce enemies with countless light blades created by ether * (Only in NG+) Lv. 4 - Infinity Blade - Unleash energy and sever the enemy with a sword of light. **This is the same attack used to defeat Artifice Aion. Blade Arts * Critical Up - Increases critical hit rate. * Recharge Boost - Boosts Arts recharge from auto-attack. * Arts Plus - Increases power of next Driver Arts. Blade Skills * A Dream of the Future - Can initiate elemental combo at random. * The Chosen One - Greatly enhances the Driver's abilities through the power of the Aegis. * The Aegis - Greatly enhances the party's abilities through the power of the Aegis Driver Effects * All damage is dealt as hitting enemy weakness * Counterspike damage will be dealt, of the enemies weakness * On block, damage is reflected. * Driver will take permanent aggro * Will save Driver from death (once) Party Effects * Critical rate raised to 100% * Enemy break resistance reduced by 50% * Evasion and Accuracy up by 50% * Item drop chances doubled Category:Blades Category:XC2 Protagonists Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Pyra Category:Mythra